Silvery Ocean
by Quelthelanis
Summary: Originally, "The Sea That Captured Its Prey." Find the real reason for my inactivity inside. I'm tired of reading about incredibly typical PercyxArtemis stories. So I took a shot. This time its not Percy being heartbroken then became the Guardian of the Hunt. This time, Annabeth is not the cheater who saw her mistake after two days. AU. OOC.
1. The Beauty and The Hunter

**Author's Note: Please read. Incredibly important and, most likely, the only AN that would contain numerous words.**

**Before you start reporting me to the devs for "plagiarizing," please continue reading.  
**

**Obviously, my pen name coincide with Quelthelan, so I will say this now. **

**I AM Quelthelan, hence, Quelthelanis.**

**The reason I have not updated my story, "The Sea That Captured Its Prey" was due to my college work making me her biyatch. ****One year of not logging in equals me forgetting my log in information, thus, I am forced to make a new account and re-post my story.**

**Also, I will be posting Chapter Two and Three soon.**

**This may be my first story but I still encourage criticism. I won't stop you from giving me flames but know that it wont hurt me. **

**Garbage is garbage. What I do appreciate is CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. **

**So don't forget to review my story.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter One: The Beauty and The Hunter

A lone figure dashed through the forest with unmatched speed, evading every obstacle that hampered its movement, no human can ever hope to compete with the grace of this figure… except one.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

As the figure stopped to slow its heart beat and composed itself, only one thought came remained strong in its mind.

_I am a goddess. The forest is my domain… and yet… I am afraid?_

_Thump… Thump… Thump…_

In the open field, where the gaze of the moon revealed the person's identity, one can easily assume her beauty knows no bound. Silver flowing hair, glittering under her symbol, covered her lithe shoulders and back. Muscles repeatedly clenched and relaxed after sprinting for nearly ten minutes without stopping. Sweat dripped on the toned body of the goddess and yet the allure continued to surround the femme fatale. Her piercing silver eyes frantically scanned the area for the predator that hunts her.

Her!

The goddess that always hunted the prey!

The goddess deemed as the predator to numerous monsters that opposed Olympus.

However, this time, the table has changed.

_Thump… Thump…_

"That was quite a chase… milady…" Artemis' eyes widened after hearing the deep voice that came seemingly out of nowhere.

_Thump. ThuMP. ThUMP. THUMP!_

Silence permeated the area as Artemis' penetrating eyes searched the vicinity for the predator that had the gall to hunt her.

Her!

The goddess of the hunt!

But her thunderous heart beats betrayed what little confidence she has.

Forcing the only bravado left in her being, she stuttered unintentionally, "S-show yourself!"

Mocking laughter erupted to her left. With a speed that only Apollo can match, Artemis knocked an arrow to her bow and fired to the source of the laughter, with what she thought a pinpoint accuracy.

Then it stopped.

_Thump. Thump… Thump…_

A whisper suddenly came to life in her right ear, _"Why are you running away from me…? Milady… Am I that… scary?"  
_

Before she can even employ her expertise with the bow and arrow, the figure captured it, and took the offending weapon away from her. With nothing to defend herself, curse him for chasing her out of the camp right when Thalia was sharpening her daggers, she slowly back away from the voice but only succeeded on leaning against a tree.

In regular circumstances, Artemis would have formulated numerous tactical plans to approach her prey.

However, tonight she IS the prey.

Her mind freezing from a situation that she never encountered, and never would have thought to encounter.

_ThuMP! ThUMP! THUMP! THUMP!_

_Is this what mortals called fear? Is this the feeling that my prey felt when I hunted them?!_

Slowly but surely, the hunter emerged from its hiding.

Its face covered by the shadows of the numerous branches that seemed to sway under the hunter's presence. Built body forged from the abundant training it forced itself. Broad shoulders fabricated to create the perfect leverage for the mighty axe bestowed upon the predator. Strong, callused hands portray the intense training regiment the hunter designed to capture its prey.

And now, its labor bore fruit!

The goddess of the hunt herself lay cornered in front of the predator, like a helpless prey.

His prey!

Walking ever slowly towards the goddess, with a smirk that depict victory, which Artemis knew herself, the predator nonchalantly lowered its face close to the goddess' frozen profile. So close that she cannot help but blush from the heat emanating from its body. Incredibly close that the virgin goddess should feel threaten that her first kiss might be stolen by the insolent hunter.

_THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!_

As if the awkward position the hunter emulated with the goddess is not enough, the moonlight betrayed its patron by lighting the face of the hunter. The masculine face that belonged to the predator emerged from the shadows, his bright sea-green eyes searched her eyes, as if he's trying to permanently etch his victory in her mind, his annoying smirk that infuriated her, and yet, melted any resistance she put up.

"Perseus… Jackson…" Artemis whispered slowly.

Nature herself seemed to cooperate with the demigod as the winds slowly picked up and swayed the numerous branches gingerly, creating a serene atmosphere.

Like the silvery ocean that glinted under the glow of the moon.

The final act has been set.

The setting congregated in perfect harmony. All he needed to enact is the finishing touch.

Thus, with one hand, Perseus grabbed both her hands and lifted it up above her head, preventing any chances that Artemis had from escaping his, evil or so she thought, clutches.

Then he whispered ever so softly, so sensually to her ears.

"_I have captured you and now… you're mine."_

* * *

**Don't forget to review my fellow readers.**

**I won't stop you from giving me flames but know that it wont hurt me.**

**Garbage is garbage. What I do appreciate is CONSTRUCTIVE criticism.**


	2. Enter Night Stalker

**Author's Note:**

**Few things to think about as you read the story:**

**1.) Battle scene, it's my first time writing one and I hope it's to your satisfaction. Did you like it?**

**2.) What do you think of the Percy/Artemis character development in the beginning and end? Do you think the development are too fast or too slow?**

**3.) Give me ideas for future chapters, tell me stuff that you think SHOULD be part of the story.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Perseus backed away to gaze upon Artemis' eyes while at the same time thought of a devious plan to embarrass the virgin goddess a bit more.

Confused with the sudden retreat, Artemis couldn't help but feel relieved now that her first kiss remained unscathed… or so she thought.

Time seemed to slow down as Perseus slowly but surely started moving towards the direction of the goddess' pink luscious lips.

_ThuMP... ThUMP. THUMP!_

The femme fatale struggled fruitlessly from the mighty grip of her predator. Her eyes bulged from anticipation, whether from the excitement of losing her first kiss or perhaps from the inevitable destruction of her purity, of such a bold move from a mere demi-god. The rhythmic fall and rise of her ample chest increased as his face closed its distance. Short hot breaths permeated from her nose, further clouding her judgment as their lust shrouded their surroundings.

_No! I cannot… let it end… like this…_

_Three seconds…_

Her eyes remained fixed from the mesmerizing depths of her predator's gaze. Strangely enough, Artemis did not feel any feminine fury nor did she want to mercilessly annihilate this abominable man in front of her.

_THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!_

_Two seconds… _

_Is this why Aphrodite tirelessly searched for some form of love?_ Artemis thought all of a sudden.

_THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!_

_One second…_

Flashes of memories blazed in her eyes as she remembered the countless opportunities that Perseus could have had to put an end to her status as a virgin goddess. The nights he spent inside their camp while she rejuvenated from holding the sky and yet he did not make a move, until now. Further resistance cease to exist from the body of the prey. Only the realization that he is about to relinquish her first kiss.

_THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!_

_Zero…_

Without further ado, Artemis closed her eyes and held her breath, awaiting the kiss that will gradually taint her purity.

….

Then she opened her eyes.

No one was there besides her.

The lustful shroud disappeared as if it never existed.

Her hands fell to her sides as the unyielding grip disappeared.

Realization struck her mind. She's been tricked! Artemis of the hunt outmaneuvered by a demi-god!

"**PEEERSEUUUS!**" Artemis screamed with all her might. Birds hastily flew away from the emotionally confused goddess. Small denizens of the ground scattered as they heard the blasting sound.

She collapsed shortly on the ground from exhaustion, more mentally than physically. Orion has never been able to make her feel this way, not even his prowess in archery evoked a cacophonous of emotions from her.

Her rapid breathing slowly descended into a more sedate phase. The booming heart beats that threatened to destroy her rib cage decelerated as the situation ended.

Without warning, a phantom grip pushed her chin up, forcing Artemis to behold her predator's face once again. Then Perseus turned her face to the right and gave her a peck on the cheek.

_Mwah!_

Short but deliberate, its intention delivered.

Perseus ran away for now, leaving the "virgin" goddess to contemplate what occurred.

With her face still turned, Artemis cupped her cheeks as if such action would preserve the kiss bestowed upon her, she felt her face develop a reddening hue, a blush. A new defense mechanism that never occurred to her in the past two millennia. Artemis, the man-hater, blushed like a school girl in love!

"… I… I need a cold shower…" Laughing at her mortal-like mistake, she rephrased herself. "Who am I kidding? I haven't taken a shower since I was born. Now where was that waterfall I found last time…"

* * *

Two weeks later...

12:15 am - Midnight

In a random place with a forest that will not be named because the author has no knowledge of his country's geography.

Fifteen shadows perched on top of different branches that surrounded their prey. Their piercing gazes watched as this… supernatural… beast devoured a helpless human. Said human can neither see through the mist nor does it have a speck of godling blood. The creature attacked the victim without discrimination, all it knows is that it must satisfy its primordial lust for blood contained within its archaic body.

"What do we do, milady?" Jennifer asked Artemis, a daughter of Hermes that joined the hunt after she was rescued from the constant abuse she received from her step-father.

The silver haired leader of the deadly and efficient group pondered their next move. Secrecy surrounded their prey, no information other than it attacks humans and demigods, then the beast would drain their blood and devour their flesh and bones afterwards. Artemis has never seen such creature in all her life, its abilities unknown, its strengths and weaknesses shrouded in darkness. She hated letting her prey go but they needed more information, they need to observe its action and attack with sufficient intelligence. As a certain goddess would say, "Knowledge is power."

"We will tail the creature and refrain from attacking until we have enough understanding of its inner workings." Artemis commanded in a soft voice to prevent the creature from obtaining their presence.

Never doubting the decision of her leader, Jennifer signaled the decision of their mistress to her sisters.

* * *

Three days later...

9:45 pm –Night

Somewhere in Earth but definitely in America…

A soft noise from a nearby bush alerted the huntresses of one of the two girls assigned to watch over the sleeping beast. Ragged breathing breezed through her mouth, her toned developing figure quivered from the sudden full force sprint she was forced to take.

She spoke with slight difficulty, "That… _pant_… Edward Cullen looking creature… pant… finally brought its ass up… _pant_… after sleeping for a whole damn day!"

Ignoring their sister's vulgar language, the huntresses grabbed their respective bow and arrows and dashed passed the panting huntress towards their remaining sister guarding the beast.

No sound evoked the presence of the blazing predators despite their hasty movement. Their agile body contorted gracefully to avoid obstacles that threatened to reveal their whereabouts. Arriving quietly besides their sister, they quietly observed the creature.

* * *

Slowly spreading its bat-like wings, the beast stretched its body to a magnificent length. Each of its wings unfolds to a total of ten feet, casting a menacing shadow under the light of the moon while the dark blue hue of its appendages shone as the creature bathed in the power surge it absorbed from the darkening night.

As if the supernatural being knew the location of its predators, the night stalker turned to the huntresses' hiding place and opened its gigantic jaws, encompassing half of its face while lined with extraordinarily sharp and jagged teeth, and released a low growl. (AN: I posted a link in my profile so you can see the image of Night Stalker.)

Artemis' subjects froze, half knocked an arrow and pointed to the beast, however, the goddess silently commanded to cease any action.

Calmly gazing upon the moon, Night Stalker, a name given by the goddess of the hunt, sniffed the air in search of a prey to drain its blood and devour their flesh. After a few tense moments, where some of the huntresses cursed themselves for skipping their daily bath and now praying that they don't smell like crap, it sharply turned its head towards the direction of the unfortunate victim.

With a speed easily matching Artemis' elite huntress, the creature blazed silently but hastily towards its victim like a true night stalker. Its muscular yet agile figure, which is capable of smashing enemies with incredible force, worked together like a well-oiled machine with the rest of its body.

Running for nearly ten minutes, the beast of the night finally stopped and surveyed its prey. Three Cyclopes, each carrying a lumber to fortify their nearby base, grunted with exertion as they silently walked towards their base.

Using the shroud of darkness, the night stalker moved swiftly towards the right Cyclops and with its incredible strength, the beast swiped its long muscular arms on both of the Cyclops' knees causing it to fall down in a heavy thud. Taking advantage of the momentary dazed state of the downed monster, night stalker quickly extended its claws to razor sharp edges and mercilessly plunged it deep into the Cyclops' heart, effectively killing it.

A deep growl of pleasure came out as the beast proudly relished its first clean and quick kill of the night while completely forgetting the two companions of the Cyclops.

Vengeance for the death of their brother permeated in their minds and with adrenaline pumping through their veins they resorted to the only action that came instinctively to them. One of the Cyclops, which will be called Bob to prevent any confusion, swung the lumber, which he carried with him, towards the night stalker's exposed wings. At the same, he aimed his shot so that the beast would fly to the direction of his awaiting brother, Billy.

Oblivious to its surrounding, the night stalker felt a dull pain emanating on the back of its hardened wings while it flew to the direction of the other Cyclops.

Seeing the beast that attacked one of his brothers approach him, Billy gripped his own weapon, which is another lumber, and readied himself to release a devastating lumber smash. Three seconds later, Billy swung his weapon with all his might to the night stalker, hitting the beast exactly on the chest and clipping one of its overly extended wings.

The beast of the night released a blood-curling scream that chilled even Artemis from her perch, as its appendages took a direct hit from the lumber smash.

Thunderous pain erupted from one of the weakest parts of the night stalker's body. The inside of its wings were covered with fleshy skin to provide protection from heat and cold but not from a direct hit. Its injured wing spewed greenish liquid as its skin ruptured, severely crippling the beast's ability to think.

* * *

Artemis saw the creature slid down on a nearby tree and seems like the beast would have a hard time killing the two Cyclopes.

Deciding that it's now or never, Artemis ordered her huntresses. "Julia and Sophia, I want clean, one-shot kills on those Cyclopes. Hit them on the eye and they will disintegrate.

"Yes, milady." Replied the two senior huntresses.

Looking to the rest of her hunt, Artemis dictated in a stern voice. "I want the rest to follow me and jump down in front of the night stalker then release every arrow you have in its wings. Remember, the INSIDE and not outside."

Nodding with understanding, the huntresses waited for the signal of their patron.

* * *

Bob and Billy walked towards the night stalker as it slid down from the tree that cushioned its impact. Preparing another earth-shaking smash, the brothers lifted their weapons and brought it down with all their might.

The creature saw the attack and knew it only has one choice, the beast raised both of its muscular arms to catch the impending weapon of destruction as Bob swung it down. Night stalker grunted as it felt the immense power behind such attack, unfortunately, it never saw the second smash coming. Billy aimed for the creature's injured wing, striking down with all his might, he intends to cut that magnificent appendage of its back.

_Rrrrrriiippp! BOOM!_

Night stalker lost its strength, from the tremendous pain it receive after having its wing destroyed, causing the beast to lose the grip on the lumber. With no resistance holding back the weapon of doom, Bob slammed it down on the severely crippled monster, breaking its shoulder and crushing its legs.

Both Cyclopes had no time to admire their work as two arrows respectively launched itself on their eye.

_Poof! Poof!_

Black dust exploded around the night stalker as the two monsters returned to the underworld. However, the beast had no time to ponder what happened. Multiple figures dropped down from the trees and surrounded the beast then, without mercy, Artemis started shooting silver arrows upon the creature. Seeing the signal, the rest of the huntresses fired at will.

In no time, Night Stalker felt multiple arrows pulverized its body unrelentingly. Chest, arms, shoulders, head, and, most importantly, its wing. Nothing came out unscathed after the assault of the thousand flying arrows of death.

Seeing the threat breathe its last life, Artemis lowered her bow and started walking closer to the beast. She observed the brutality that befell on the unfortunate creature then she waved her hands on the corpse, illuminating it with a silver glow then vanishing. Sent to Olympus for further examination.

With their mission done, the hunt headed to a nearby water source to bathe their aching and tired body, failing to see another figure tail them as they moved sluggishly their resting place.

Unnoticed to the hunt and the mysterious figure, night stalker's injured and obliterated wing lay forgotten on the ground. A fatal error that will soon haunt them.

* * *

On a shallow pond

11:00 pm- Night

Artemis stared at the clear pond, watching her messy hair with leaves here and there and the once ironed and scented hunting clothes she wore now looked tattered and smelling like earth. Shaking her head, Artemis decided to take off her clothes and burned it with a silver flame. With the fire extinguished, the goddess' figure glittered under the moonlight.

Her ample chest covered by a silver bra is a sight to behold. A perfect size that does not seem overly large nor heartbreakingly small. The waist that shaped like an hour glass figure would hypnotize any man lucky enough to gaze upon it and survive her wrath. Her hips! Bountiful hips that would rival Aphrodite's is accentuated by the silver panties that seem to make it look perkier. Her skin, silky and smooth, is illuminated by the moon, glowed as the healthy tan perfected the term, a beauty comparable only to a goddess.

Artemis moved closer to the pond, stretching her feet to examine the temperature of the water.

All of a sudden, she was thrown on the cold surface of water.

_SPLASH!_

Quickly resurfacing, Artemis shook her wet hair and encircled her arms around her cold body. Looking around, she spotted the culprit grinning at her.

"Perseus…"

Grinning like a mad scientist, Perseus crouched to the edge of the pond and said toher. "You seem lonely. I think you need a company."

Seeing her shiver from the cold water, the man continued. "Yup! Definitely need a company."

"I require no company from a man! Definit-" Too late. Her pleas fell on deaf ears of the man that jumped beside her.

Turning around quickly, Artemis looked to the spot where Perseus fell and saw nothing, until Perseus appeared behind her and encircled his hands around her waist and chest.

_ThuMP. ThUMP! THUMP!_

_Again!_ The goddess of the hunt thought. _My heart is beating so hard again!_

"It's ok. I promise on the river of Styx that I won't do anything to you, **right now**, that will cause you to lose your purity."

A thunderous roar echoed in the background as the spirit of the river of the Styx accepted the promise.

Artemis, blushing from the contact and the sincere pact, only nodded for the fear of her voice stuttering in his presence.

She can feel his pounding heart on her small back. His arms provided the warmth that she needed and, at the same time, the water started to warm to a pleasurable temperature.

The goddess shivered, not from cold but from the closeness of the man behind her. Clad only with their bathing suit, under the moonlight, she couldn't help but feel embarrassed.

But she cannot deny the relaxing aura that surrounded them. The wrongness of the situation did not hamper the moment. Unable to deny the comfortable position she's in, Artemis leaned closer to Perseus arms and sighed contently.

"Just this once… Perseus… Just this once…"

* * *

**AN: I accept any flames, be it grammar, spelling, or anything that you can think of, as long as it's a constructive criticism.**

**If not then it's garbage to me.**

**Review and tell me what you think of:**

**1.) Battle scene, it's my first time writing one and I hope it's to your satisfaction.**

**2.) What do you think of the Percy/Artemis character development in the beginning and end. Do you think the development are too fast or too slow?**

**3.) Give me ideas for future chapters, tell me stuff that you think SHOULD be part of the story.**

**Let me say this again, I value your reviews because it gives me motivation to keep writing and it lets me know that my story is good enough for the readers.**

**P.S. I have no beta. The story you just read has been revised by myself, alone.**


	3. Behold!

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long delay. I had so many ideas that I needed to organize them.**

**This whole chapter is a flashback of Percy's past.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Flashback – Percy when he was seven years old**

Everyone, at a young age, contains an adventurous mind, Percy is not an exemption. However, because of his ADHD, the imaginations crafted in the brain of our protagonist seemed like it was dropped in a tank full of steroids.

As Percy strolled toward the convenience store, his attention would be stolen by different sources.

"Oh! A bird!"

"An airplane!"

Squinting his eyes a little, then he shouts, "Nah, its Superman!"

* * *

A few minutes later…

* * *

"Oh! An anthill! That's so cool!" So what would a boy with ADHD, whose brain swam through an ocean of steroids, do?

He peed on it.

Percy Jackson, future champion of certain higher beings, dropped his pants and aimed his phallus on the anthill hole.

He cackled as the lives of numerous ants ended simultaneously.

"Cool! Now it's a volcano." Then he walked away.

Done with the creation of a new landmark, the small boy continued onward with his hands swinging, with no worries about anything, and a bright smile that would mesmerize even the goddess of the hunt, a self-proclaimed hater of men.

Then something shiny caught Percy's eyes.

"An axe! It's sooo… HUGE!"

Running at full speed towards the weapon of destruction, with the intent of swinging it like a certain god of war, Percy never noticed the being, radiating with full of power, standing beside the axe.

Curious mind plus inquisitive personality equals… "I wanna touch it!"

Sure enough, small hands slowly reached for the axe but, like all fairy tales, his goal abruptly stopped and trashed by the god of war himself.

Everyone in Olympus knew that Ares has a habit of scaring little kids by flaming his eyes in front of them, thus, the god of war assumed the poor little kid would wet himself, just like the 1,794,583 kids in the past that did.

Ares shifted his head close to young Percy's face and then his eyes lit.

Fiery molten eyes of doom stared at Perseus Jackson. Destruction and annihilation converged in the two pairs of flaming orbs. History of wars and battles etched in the very pools of its beholder. Death upon death licked the scene of carnage inside its vacuum. Horrendous laughter echoed as Ares, drenched in the blood of his enemies, appeared in his own eyes.

And with a booming voice, Ares spoke to Percy, "BOY! What in Dante's Nine Circles of Hell do you think you're doing?!"

_Any moment now… this piece of shit will be pooping his diapers… any mome-_

Oh how wrong he was…

Ares felt two small hands cup his scarred cheeks, "Woah… Are those real?"

"Do you think I can get those too?!"

"Wait… Doesn't the fire hurt your eyes?"

"Can I touch your eyes?!"

"Hey! Are you listening to me?!"

Let it be known that Percy doesn't like to be ignored, thus, he did the last thought his mind conjured.

Percy poked Ares' eyes.

Hard.

"AAAH! YOU BLASTED KID! YOU POKED MY EYE!" Ares roared as he pointed his finger accusingly to the seven year old Percy, who's smiling victoriously.

Thus, the history of mankind took a sudden turn.

Ares, the cold-hearted god, never cared for any kids, yet, Perseus Jackson, just your average mischievous boy, wormed his way through the steel ridden heart of the god of war.

The Fates themselves never predicted such a hilarious and, yet, history-changing phenomena.

* * *

**Flashback – Three months after meeting Ares for the first time.**

Sadness permeated the atmosphere around the area and the air seemed palpable, dense enough to be a choking hazard. Yet, despite the place being called a playground, not a single presence of human existence can be felt, besides the lone form of a young demigod.

And, inside our young hero's mind, reality has finally showed its true form.

Cruel and unfair.

The reason?

His living conditions abruptly changed from heaven to the fiery pits of hell.

Sally Jackson, a mortal comparable to a minor goddess, in both beauty and kindness. Teenagers and young adults may even call her a MILF, Mother I will Love Forever (hahaha).

Yet, she recently started a relationship with some random male that Percy never met.

His attributes?

A gluttonous pig.

A gambling addict.

Most of all, he smelled worse than a troll that never learned the concept of personal hygiene.

Thus, Percy affectionately called him: smelly-smelly, poopy-poopy Gabey-Gabey.

In short, Smelly Gabe.

So why would a woman of high caliber align herself with a creature of the lowest degree? To shield her only treasure, her only life, and her only world from the harmful elements lurking in the corner.

To protect Perseus Jackson, her only son.

A mother's love.

Sitting solemnly on the swing, Percy contemplated the new father figure he gained. Loath and dislike bubbled in his mind, despite only knowing the above mentioned human for a week, every time Smelly Gabe's face surfaces.

How dare McFatty devour _His_ favorite blue pancake?! _His_ blue cookies! And _His_ blue cake!

And he smelled atrocious too!

However, because of Percy's young age and innocent mind, he never harbored any harmful or murderous intent towards him. Percy knows that his beloved mother always had a reason in everything she does so he would persevere until the end result shows itself.

Our hero never noticed the pair of flaming eyes that has been staring at him for the past five minutes.

And after a few minutes of indecisiveness, the figure slowly walked towards the demigod. His footprints left a burning trail. His aura of a battle-hardened warrior intimidated numerous small creatures around the area. And his giant axe laid lazily on his broad shoulders.

Its edge glinted under the scrutiny of the sun, with a few specks of blood, the murderous weapon is a true sight to behold.

The young boy noticed the sun suddenly darkened and everything around him seemed quiet. Too quiet if you ask any veteran demigod escaping for their lives.

And quiet sometimes prelude danger.

Raising his head ever slowly, Percy saw the hulking stature that blocked the loving warmth of the sun.

The imposing mammoth wore only a battle scarred pants, remnants of the old world etched on the very tears it contain. Right metal shoulder plate protected his dominant arm, it may not have the same luster as his gargantuan axe, but it still served its purpose. A protection for the bundle of destruction he called arms. Strengthened by the flames of war and the repeated swings of his towering axe, his muscles became a material stronger than a sheet of metal, it shrouded the fleshy and vulnerable body organs necessary for human life to persist, not that he needs it, since he is not a mortal.

Oh he is far from being called a mortal.

In the battlefield, his conglomerate of godly flesh becomes an unstoppable killing machine.

Dubbed by his enemies as the Red-Skinned Juggernaut.

Ares, the god of war, stood majestically in front of our young hero.

"Crybaby!"

"My name is Ares! I am not Crybaby!"

"Yes, you are!"

"NO! How many times do I have to tell you poking somebody eyes, god or mortal, would make their eyes water!" Said Ares as he tried to defend a losing case.

"Nuh uh! Watch!" Then Percy proceeded to do the unpredictable… and the gross.

The god of war has seen an abundant amount of… gross… predicaments. Ranging from spilled guts after cleaving his enemy in half. Accidentally swallowing the blood splatters that came in contact with his face. And smelling the excrements of his enemies as he implemented the "Flaming Eyes of Doom" technique.

But never did Ares see anyone deliberately touch their eye ball to prove a point.

Scratch that, Apollo did it once to freak Artemis' huntresses, but he never thought this squirt would do the exact same thing.

The hulking machine of destruction knew he lost the argument. Percy did not cry even as he prodded the instrument of his vision. Thus, "Crybaby" became his nickname.

Oh the humiliation.

"Alright, alright, alright! I got your point, now can you stop putting germs in your eye." Ares pleaded with a little cringe going through his back. Seriously, who in their right mind would touch their own eye ball?

Proceeding to the reason why the god of war let his presence be detected, he asked, "I was passing by to get my axe empowered with immense power but, on the way to my shop, I noticed you, and your dejected face. Is something wrong?"

"What's dejected?"

"Sad"

"Empowered?"

"To make something strong."

"Immense?"

"Would you just answer my damn question already!?" Hollered the irritated god.

"Oooh! You said a swear word! You need to put fifty dollars in the swear jar!" Said Percy as he magically pulled a small container with the words "Swear Jar" etched on the side.

Grumbling a few non-existent words, Ares pulled his wallet, snatched a fifty dollar bill, and dropped it in the Percy's Swear Jar.

"So? Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"Mom has a new boyfriend, his name is Smelly Gabe." The young hero answered, quietly. "All he does is eat and gamble, but the worse thing about him is that he smells like poop!"

Taking a second to catch his breath, Percy continued his rant, "He also threatened to slap me if I don't do what he said and then he said I better not tell mom or he'll eat all the my blue food!"

For unknown reason to Ares, hearing the unfortunate story of the little pipsqueak, that wormed his way inside his heart, made his blood boil.

"Show me where you live." Demanded the Red-Skinned Juggernaut.

Confused but compelled to obey the order, our young hero did the most innocent action any little kid can do.

He grabbed the enormous god's hand, without a care for any consequences, and led the way.

Simple but life-changing.

A spark ignited.

Ares first thought the young boy had the ability to see through the mist, not impossible but improbable. Yet, out of the billion humans that occupied the planet earth, here lies one of the few beings bestowed with a gift to see through the fabrications of the gods.

Then another epiphany occurred.

The simple gesture of a young boy holding the god's hand, as if he considered the god his very own father, sparked an early revelation of the inevitable.

The blood of a powerful god flows through the veins of Perseus Jackson.

(Put line break here) Thirty minutes later…

After arriving to their destination, Ares, immediately, felt the assault of a foul stench shrouding the humble abode.

However, strangely enough, he did not sense any monster around the vicinity.

_So that's why his mom got together with that smelly creature._

Deciding that right now would be the optimal time to reveal the truth to the innocent mind of the kid, Ares kneeled down and gazed at Percy's unsullied eyes and unleashed the unforgiving truth.

"Listen carefully, pipsqueak. Do you know about the gods and goddess of Greek Mythology?" Inquired Ares, not really expecting the young hero to know anything.

Percy made a face as he struggled to search for the necessary information to formulate an answer.

Then, as if a light bulb lit inside his head, the young hero replied, "I don't know what 'Greek Mytho-blah blah blah' is, but I do know a few gods and goddesses." Continuing his answer, "Mom bought me this super cool picture book. It has Zeus, the yellow guy. Poseidon, the blue guy. And Hades, the black guy! They're just like the Power Rangers!"

Ares roared in laughter as Percy compared the might Big Three to a measly cartoon show.

"Yes, yes, yes. Just like the Power Rangers. Let me tell you a secret, but you cannot tell anybody about this, ok?" The god of war quietly said.

"Not even mom?" Percy asked innocently.

"Well you can tell her, but only her." Ares continued. "The gods and goddesses are true. The yellow, blue, and black guys are real, and so do many other gods and goddesses. They all exist."

"Does that mean you are a god, too?"

Ares smiled as the young man displayed an uncanny intelligence for such a young age, "Yes, I am Ares the-"

"…RED RANGER!" Finished the young enthusiast.

Stars replaced Percy's eyes as he realized his favorite god stands in front of him.

"That's so cool! You can use any weapon! You can make any weapon appear on your hands."

Ares groaned as he realized that not even the god of war escaped from the wild comparisons of the young demigod.

The mist that shrouded the humanity slowly unveiled as the primordial powers, which laid the foundations of Greek Mythology, acknowledge the status of the young demigod. Ares, metaphorically, unleashed the Pandora's Box inside Perseus Jackson's mind.

Continuing with his original plan, Ares focused his godly powers on the humble abode of the Jacksons. Slowly but surely, the small apartment started to glow until it became so bright that Percy had to close his eyes.

Then it subsided.

Not much has changed except for the blood red paint that replaced the white walls of the apartment. However, the most prominent addition on the house stared menacingly at the two beings.

A lion's head with its razor sharp fangs, covered with the blood of his prey, hang on top of the door.

Ares rarely blessed a human dwelling. However, this young demigod captured his attention, with the blessing of the god of war in place, not a single monster can set foot on the house without facing the godly power of the lion guardian.

Then Ares waved his hand again to initiate the last part of the plan.

Seconds flew by and minutes slowly faded, yet, nothing happened. Percy, ever the impatient young child, asked, "I think your magic failed."

Groaning again as the pipsqueak called his power a measly magic, Ares continued to wait silently. Then the most amazing miracle happened, at least to Percy's eyes.

Smelly Gabe, with all his belongings inside the two suitcases, strode out of the house and left without a single word, going back to who knows where.

Another act that would have been considered uncharacteristic of the blood-thirsty god, yet, here he is helping a child of another god without any hidden agenda. However, this action will solidify the father figure in the eyes of the young Percy.

* * *

After the momentous revelation of the existence of the gods and goddesses, Percy slowly unraveled the sources of misfortunes directed to him. Thus, to create countermeasures against the playful monsters sent after our young demigod, Ares and Percy would team up and create hilarious pranks on the offending monsters.

Ironically, such precious moments further strengthened the father and son relationship starting to develop between the two beings.

* * *

**Flashback – Saratoga Battlefield – Five months after meeting Ares**

Two Cyclops stood behind the yellow school bus, ready to unleash… mudballs… towards our unsuspecting young hero.

Reaching towards the wet mud on their feet, both Cyclops molded the earth into small, soft, and baseball size mudballs. After a few seconds of shaping their weapons, they looked at each other and grinned, ready to enact the unspeakable deeds.

Both Cyclops stood and aimed their mudballs, the first aimed for Percy's head while the other aimed for his right foot. Then without missing a beat, two simultaneous sounds echoed around the group of kids.

* * *

Loud and boisterous laughter emanated from a random boy, the whole group stared at him, searching for the source of his amusement.

The filler character, who will never be mentioned again, pointed at the ground, specifically towards the downed Percy and said, "Little Prissy tripped and took a mud bath! What a nerd!"

The whole class started laughing at Percy's misfortune while the demigod gritted his teeth and tried to ignore the hurtful actions directed at him.

As the whole group strode toward another section of the battlefield, a certain god witnessed the debacle and decided to have a little revenge and lift up the young hero's mood, even just a little.

Percy walked dejectedly with the group, already feeling humiliated, but, all of a sudden, a random hand grabbed him on his wrist and pulled him in a random corner of the battlefield.

Immediately clamping a hand on the young demigod's mouth, to prevent him from screaming, the figure said in a hush voice, "Shh! It's me, Ares." The god of war waited a few seconds for Percy to calm down then continued, "I saw what happened, and those random mudballs that hit you weren't as random as you thought."

"Then who threw them?!" Percy inquired, wanting revenge for the humiliation inflicted upon him.

"Two Cyclops, they're hiding behind your school bus." Answered Ares without any hesitation.

Silence arose from the two, both of them contemplating for the next move. Ares waited for the decision of the humiliated boy while Percy gathered his thought.

He knew gods cannot interfere in the affairs of demigods. And he knew fighting against the two Cyclops would only result from total domination and utter defeat, especially since the young demigod's fighting expertise is nonexistent.

Gazing towards the god of war, Percy pleaded, with his puppy dog eyes, "I know you can't help me but can you, at least, tell me what I should do to get back at them?"

Grinning like a certain messenger of gods, Ares magically made a cannon ball appear on his hand and pointed at the cannon placed a few yards away from them, then god of war mirthfully suggested to the young demigod, "Oh, I don't know. Maybe, if someone puts this cannon ball inside the cannon and aim it toward the yellow bus, then perhaps, I could help that person get his revenge."

Mimicking the god in front of him, Percy hastily grabbed the cannon ball, dashed towards the cannon, and placed the cannon ball inside. Then the god of war touched Percy's hand, giving it a magical property that would shoot the cannon, without hurting or deafening the young demigod, and would hit the Cyclops.

* * *

_**BOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

Thunderous roar reverberated around the Saratoga Battlefield. The group of kids fell on the group shaking in fear from the bone-shattering explosion that echoed around them then a whistling projectile passed on top of their head and struck the yellow bus.

The destruction of the vehicle caused a gallon of combustible oil to burst in a blazing inferno.

Everyone looked for the source of the chaos, slowly, but surely, everyone saw the figure of Perseus Jackson appear in the silhouette of smoke.

A regular human would have peed their pants for causing such an uproar. A regular human would have wept for causing a tremendous destruction. But not Perseus Jackson.

He laughed.

His laughter rang with a boisterous and victorious tone while the god of war joined the infectious laughter of the young demigod, unnoticed to the regular humans.

An incredibly infuriated teacher ran towards the young demigod, ready to slap him on the face then the teacher stopped.

Ares waved his hand before the teacher could inflict harm towards his favorite demigod. He changed what everyone saw at that moment.

Percy did not shoot the cannon on purpose. Percy did not laugh fool-hardy at his accomplishment. Percy "accidentally" activated the cannon and felt extremely sorry for his mistake, which he is not.

Thus, the tag team duo of misfits descended upon the unsuspecting monsters that would make Perseus Jackson's life miserable.

* * *

**Flashback – Percy's eight birthday – 10:00 pm**

Percy's birthday party was small.

Just him and his mother.

But that alone made his day complete.

Percy never got along with the crowd and being with his mom was more than enough to complete the simple but joyous birthday he received. Thus he prepared to end the day, then a blinding light shone behind him.

Turning around slowly, the young demigod gazed upon the hulking figure of the god of war.

Confused at Ares sudden appearance, Percy asked tiredly, "Hi. Are you here to greet me happy birthday, too?"

Smiling warmly, Ares walked towards Percy and placed his hand on his head, like a father would do to his son, and spoke, "Of course! You didn't think that I would forget your birthday, right?" Pausing for a few seconds, Ares continued. "Happy Birthday, Percy! Congratulation at reaching the age of eight without getting eaten by dragons."

"Dragons exist?! I thought they are only myth?!" With a burst of energy flowing in his veins, Percy excitedly bombarded Ares with enthusiastic questions.

"Can you get me a pet dragon?!"

"I want a pet dragon!"

"This-girl-in-my-class-said-that-ponies-are-better-than-dragons-so-I-said-that-dragons-would-eat-her-ponies-then-she-cried-but-I-didn't-care-because-dragons-are-so-cool!" Percy narrated with a lightning fast dexterity.

"Woah! Slow down there, Speedy Gonzales." Ares said, as he tried to calm down the young demigod who seemed to have ingested a ton of sugar. "I didn't get you a dragon but I did get you a gift."

As Percy heard this, his body seemed ready to explode and bounce around the confinement of his room. "Really?! Where?! Can I have it now?!"

"Yes but I have to bring you to Olympus. So I want you to close your eyes and do NOT open it until I say so, ok? Because if you open it, while I teleport us there, you will disintegrate into millions of particles and then die." Ares ominously declared.

Nodding vigorously, the young demigod adorably closed his eyes as tightly as possible. Readying himself for the teleportation.

Then without further ado, both beings teleported to Olympus.

**POOF!**

* * *

**Location: Mount Olympus**

Blinding white doric columns held the ceilings of the structure on top of Mount Olympus.

Numerous thrones of different shapes, sizes, and designs stood at the center of the throne room.

Each gods respectively occupied their thrones, different symbol that signified their powers and domain.

Said gods impatiently waited for the god who called the meeting, then a few seconds later, Ares appeared in the middle of the throne room.

Several reactions appeared on the faces of the gods and goddesses as they saw another presence with the god of war. A young boy. A demigod.

Aphrodite, as usual, screamed like a school girl at how cute Percy looked with his eyes closed.

Hera wants to kill the offending demigod that dared step foot on her domain.

Artemis sharpened her arrows without a care in the world.

However, out of everyone, Poseidon's reaction was the most notable.

_Percy… my son…_

Then the most peculiar, most surprising, and most shocking sentence that Ares ever spoke in over a two millennium reverberated around the Olympus.

"Olympians!" Ares exclaimed as loudly as he could, then he paused.

"Behold!" He gestured his hand towards the young Perseus Jackson.

"Perseus Jackson, my champion!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Please review and tell me what you think.**

**I accept constructive criticism and any ideas that you might think would fit in my story.**

**Thank you for reading my story!**


	4. Adorable Husky

**AN: College killed me with back to back test, I apologize for the lateness.**

**I had loads of fun writing this story so I will really appreciate your reviews!**

**Also, to those who don't know, I reply to ALL reviews that I get.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

Throne room of the Olympians

Silence reigned supreme in the dominion of gods and goddesses, even the mighty Zeus could not utter a single word because of the unexpectedness of the situation.

* * *

Perseus Jackson, not knowing the weight of his current predicament, decided to explore the "boring and super white" place that stood before him.

His first steps reverberated throughout the throne room. His steps turned to strides, ultimately bringing him to the feet of Hermes, the god of travelers. For some reason, his presence felt welcoming to him, with a hint of mischief.

Before the god of mischief was able to greet our little explorer, a metal alloy accidentally dropped loudly from the hands of Hephaestus.

Of course, with Percy's short attention span, the object distracted him. Sprinting towards the god of forge, Percy picked up the object and said, innocently, "Here ya go!"

The Olympians watched the interaction between the disfigured god of forge and the innocent demigod, who had been instated as the new champion.

Hephaestus stared at the young boy, intent on finding any deceit behind his actions.

After a few seconds of tense silence, he found that Percy's motives consisted of nothing but pure innocence. The god of forge relented and asked, "Are you… not afraid of me?"

It was a simple question, filled with sadness and a longing for true friendship, shedding light on a predicament that Hephaestus had been living in unnoticed by the others, until now.

The young demigod shook his head and said, "Mom told me that if somebody needs help, you help them."

And with a little bit more enthusiasm, Percy continued, "Oh! Mom also told me that you made lots and lots of swords and armor for the gods and their warriors!"

"Yes, I have. Why do you ask?"

"Whoa! That means… if you weren't here, the gods would lose many fights!" Percy excitedly answered.

Hephaestus' heart skipped a beat after hearing the only positive compliment he had ever received from another being, aside from his children.

Holding the tears that threatened to flow like a river, the god of forge ruffled Percy's hair affectionately.

No words could describe the happiness Hephaestus felt at the moment.

All of a sudden, an idea emerged in his mind, "I can definitely make mind-boggling inventions and, if you want, I can make you anything you'd like, as long as it doesn't hurt the Olympians."

Stars appeared on Percy's eyes and, with the most energy filled tone he could ever broadcast, he asked, "Can you make me a dragon?!"

The god of forged paused for a moment to think about such an ambitious request.

It would definitely take him more than a month to create an automaton that would protect the young demigod and, at the same time, act as his pet. Another month to give the dragon magical properties to grow in accordance with the young hero.

Nevertheless, the prospect of such challenge invigorated Hephaestus' inquisitive mind.

Thus he accepted, "I can make you a mechanical dragon that will grow as you grow bigger, it will also act as your pet and guardian."

Hephaestus refused to be the catalyst of Percy's over dependence on an overpowered dragon, thus, he added a stipulation. "However, do not expect it to be powerful! I will purposely make it strong enough to assist you but weak enough to prevent it from killing any Cyclops and such."

"Thank you so much!" Exclaimed Percy, coupled with a quick hug. "Um… What's your name again?"

"Hephaestus"

"Hepatitis?"

The god of forge groaned.

While the rest smirked.

* * *

Then the atmosphere change and Ares knew the jokes were over.

The inevitable outcome of his actions has finally arrived. Thus, why would Ares, the god of war, invoke such an outrageous circumstance, despite knowing the consequence?

Well, he did truly feel a bond with the annoying pipsqueak, genuinely wanting to cultivate the potential of Perseus Jackson.

That's thirty percent of his reasoning and what about the rest?

Ares was the first god to bestow the prestigious title of "Champion" to an incredibly young demigod. In doing so, he created a change that would surely be followed by other Olympians.

And with the creation of stronger and high powered champions… chaos will surely erupt in the ranks of humanity!

That is the seventy percent of his reasoning. Ares is the god of war, the peace, which currently rules the world, has become too boring for him.

He wants chaos! He wants war! He wants bloodshed!

But enough with Ares' bloody mentality…

* * *

Poseidon rose and slammed his trident on the ground. Slivers of water snaked around his weapon. Its power over the seas manifested as the calm bodies of water inside Mt. Olympus trashed violently.

"I cannot allow you to make Perseus your champion." Declared the god of seas.

Ares faced his opposition and smirked, knowing well that Percy's father is one of the big three.

"Oh? I wonder why I cannot make young Perseus my champion." Ares asked with a hint of mischief.

Poseidon dreaded this very moment.

* * *

It was not that Poseidon was a horrible father who did not wish to recognize his own blood, he just never planned to do it this early! In fact, he wanted to majestically reveal his symbol on his son in the most theatrical way.

Perhaps when the young demigod first plays the game of Capture the Flag, where he would be given an absurd task and would be forced to fight enemies twice his size.

Outnumbered.

Powerless.

And when Percy's chance of winning diminishes… Poseidon would manifest the omnipotence of the seas!

Healing his wounds and rejuvenating him.

Giving the young child of the sea a limited boost to his power, overwhelming his bullies, and defeating them!

Poseidon visualized the glorious moment Perseus Jackson would be in where every camper would witness such feats.

Ultimately, he would project his symbol and Chiron would declare Percy's father, "Earthshaker, Stormbringer, and Father of Horses. Hail, Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea God."

And they will all kneel down under his symbol!

But alas, Poseidon's dreams will not come true.

Oh the pride of the gods…

* * *

Without further ado, the truth finally unveiled itself.

"Because… he's my son." Poseidon dejectedly stated.

Zeus' stood dramatically. Thunder roared and struck something, somewhere on Earth.

"You fathered another child?!" His voice reverberated with vengeance.

The Zeus' pointed an accusing finger to Poseidon, "You broke the SACRED oath!"

His eyes illuminated like the blinding light. His aura could be felt intensely, showing why he was crowned the king of gods. He knew, that his brother has been cornered.

An absolute defeat.

An overwhelming victory of the king of gods!

"You cheated on me more than a hundred times." Hera ominously stated.

A few gods and goddesses chuckled at the comment.

Zeus gazed at his queen, feeling betrayed by her action. "You're supposed to be on my side!"

"I know you fathered another child recently, so don't even talk about breaking the SACRED oath." The angered queen continued.

A proverbial "arrow of shame and defeat" struck Zeus' ego.

"Ugh…" The _mighty_ king of Mt. Olympus sat down, his momentary victory forgotten.

_Whipped!_ Everyone thought.

"Yes, I have broken the oath and I do not regret my decisions." Poseidon answered truthfully.

His relationship with Sally Jackson was the best human relationship he ever had.

A kind soul.

Filled with a sense of humor.

And most of all, a master swordswoman, capable of wielding a broadsword.

Who knew Sally Jackson, an above average mortal that could see past the mist, could swing a broadsword!

* * *

Flashback inside the flashback

_In a sandy beach somewhere in America._

"_So… besides being able to see through the mist, what else can you do?" The sea god inquired, while he placed his arm around her shoulders._

_Sally rubbed her chin, a thinking pose to those who knew her well, and said, "I can fight with a sword."_

_Raising his eyebrows, Poseidon laughed at her and jokingly said, "No, you can't!"_

_Standing up indignantly, the femme fatale challenged the sea god fearlessly, "Come at me Mr. I-am-the-sea-god-so-I-am-mightier-than-anyone, I can so kick your ass right here! Right now!"_

_Chuckling lightly, Poseidon stood up and looked at his lover's eyes, "Your wish… is my command." _

_The Earthshaker raised his hand and a flash of light appeared, signaling the arrival of his mighty trident._

_Slamming the end of his weapon on the sands, Poseidon asked, "I hope you're ready for this, mortal."_

"_Tsk. Gods and their theatrical mannerisms. I can do that too!" Sally touched her necklace and placed it to her lips, gingerly kissing it._

_Nothing happened for a few seconds then…_

_A rift in space, darker than anything Poseidon has ever seen in his whole existence, opened to her right._

_But Sally's tricks did not end there._

_She plunged her whole arm inside the dimensional rift. Slowly, the femme fatale extracted her limb from the rift and, with it, came a sword._

_A pink sword._

"_Your sword is pink and has flower imprints on it…" Poseidon stated._

_Blushing lightly from the obvious feminine customization, Sally replied, "Silence god! I like pink and flowers!"_

_The two-edged blade measured three inches wide and thirty inches high, weighing approximately five pounds._

_Sally Jackson's broadsword glimmered under the setting sun. _

_Then the femme fatale spread her feet at shoulder length, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath._

_Seconds pass by without any of the combatants moving an inch, seemingly waiting for the silent signal of the battle. All of a sudden, a gust of wind blew a single leaf from a tree. _

_Slowly but surely, it landed on the ground between the two forces._

_With a blinding speed, the pink wielding swordswoman charged at the sea god. _

_Despite her status as a human being, her speed matched an average demigod trained for combat. _

_Poseidon wondered what caused Sally to wield a broadsword and have the speed of a trained demigod._

_The answer?_

_Because she can see through the mist!_

_Because when she, innocently, tried to communicate with a roaming monster, without knowing if the beast was good or bad, she almost got her head bitten off!_

_So she became good. Competent enough to fight toe to toe with most lower ranking monsters._

_Thus the femme fatale charged at Poseidon with, it seems like, an intent to stab him through with her broadsword._

_The sea god saw the predictable pattern._

_**Amateur… very predictable…**_

_So he underestimated her._

_As Sally came close enough to stabbing her opponent, she immediately enacted her plan. Instead of stabbing, she swung her broadswords upward, narrowly missing Poseidon's ear, but it did sliced a few hair._

_**Shit!**_

_Upward strike came back down, with a vengeance, in a horizontal cleave to the right, intent on cutting Poseidon in half._

_He quickly blocked it with his trident, however, he did not expect the femme fatale to quickly spin again, clockwise._

_The speed and the amount of energy she inserted in that spin created a great potential energy waiting to be released on impact._

_The Earthshaker had little time to block the spinning horizontal cleave to his left, nearly bifurcating him on the process. _

_**CLANG!**_

_Energy exploded on impact, nearly throwing Poseidon off balance, but he was given no rest. Thus he did not expect Sally to kick his stomach right after producing a powerful spinning slash._

_He stumbled backward, unable to properly defend himself. Soon enough, his world turned upside down as the femme fatale did a sweeping lower kick, tripping the sea of god flat on his gluteus maximus._

_Then he felt something sharp poke at his neck_

"_You vastly underestimated my swordsmanship, __**puny god**__. I know that if you have taken me seriously, you would have destroyed me faster than I tripped you."_

_**Damn…**_

_That was the last time Poseidon ever underestimated anyone in combat._

End of flashback

* * *

Back to the throne room…

As soon as the debate between the two mighty gods have ended, everyone focused their attention to the source of their argument.

Anybody can easily perceive the effect of the shocking revelation to the new champion.

The young demigod stood silently, staring at the god of sea, who's apparently his long lost father.

Summoning all the courage hidden inside his constitution, Poseidon took a step towards Percy.

However, Percy's action completely broke Poseidon's heart.

He stepped back.

His head slowly bowed down.

Body quivering from the obvious sign of distress.

Then his broken voice echoed in the throne room, "You... l… u…"

Nobody heard the silent anger bubbling inside the previous happy exterior of the young demigod.

His frame started to quiver even stronger than before.

Wet spots started to appear beside Percy's feet.

"You… l… us!" He said a little louder.

Then Perseus Jackson glared at Poseidon, his tears flowing uncontrollably from his eyes, and, with the remaining energy of his body, he shouted.

"YOU LEFT US!"

The small child's voice reverberated even louder than Zeus' anger when he found out about Poseidon's son.

"Percy, I…" The god of seas unsuccessfully calmed his son.

Then the proverbial Pandora's Box opened.

"Sometimes I could hear my mom cry at night, wishing for you to be there! Sometimes I can see her tired from working all day just to give me food!" Percy exclaimed. "And she had to become Smelly Gabe's girlfriend just so she can hide me from the monsters!"

"Smelly Gabe even made mom cook for him so many times! He stole my blue pancake too! And he ordered mom so many times that even I knew mom didn't want to do it!"

Finally his legs gave up on him.

His hands on the floor, his head bowed down from sorrow, and his tears flowed continuously.

"Why couldn't you at least visit us…? Why…?"

Then Percy passed out, his small frame too tired from the adventures and stress he obtained throughout the day.

* * *

One hour passed after the confrontation.

Falchions, scimitars, broadswords, clubs, shields, and many more weapons of destruction lined the walls of the room.

However, the room itself contained only the bare necessities.

A Spartan set up which perfectly describes the domain of Ares.

Strangely enough, a figure lay motionless on the bed of the god of war. With a closer inspection, anyone would have recognized the sight of the sleeping and newly instated champion of Ares.

"Hmmm… round… soft… all mine…" Grumbled Percy from his sleep.

Distracted from sharpening his axe, the mighty juggernaut looked up and said, "Isn't he a little bit too young to be thinking about titties?"

Then the Percy suddenly sat up straight and shouted, "MY PANCAKE!"

A few seconds later, the young demigod heard a noise emanating from his left. Gazing towards the source of the loud voice, the young demigod saw Ares laughing whole-heartedly.

"What's so funny?"

Ares replied, "I thought you were dreaming about boobies but I guess not."

Dismissing the thought of boobies in his head, Percy climbed out of the bed and stretched the knots in his body.

"Where am I?"

"I brought you in my house after you passed out."

The young champion looked around and surveyed the room, nothing that nothing of sort can entertain his inquisitive mind.

Percy commented, "Your room is boring."

Standing up, Ares led Percy outside his house and said, "Well I'm sorry I don't have an arcade or playground inside my house, but you can run around Olympus while I finish what I need to do for the mean time. Just don't go anywhere near the houses of the twelve Olympians."

As if the demigod would obey such advice!

Nevertheless, he still nodded in fake compliance.

* * *

Percy closed his eyes and took a deep breath then he spun with his arms outstretched and index finger pointed out. Stopping randomly, the little explorer opened his eyes and gazed toward the direction his index finger faced.

Running towards the random house, he observed the structures and design it contains.

Out of all the numerous constructions surrounding the house, the most obvious object hang on top of the door, the _kerykeion_ or Caduceus which consisted of two snakes wrapped around a winged staff.

The symbol of Hermes.

Then he noticed the door slightly opened.

_Jackpot!_ Percy thought.

As he walked inside the house, he immediately went to the living room and noticed the neatly organized piles of letters on top of a square mahogany table.

Uninterested, the young demigod trudged on, moving from one room to another. After a few minutes of mundane wondering, Percy stumbled upon a shoe rack.

At first, nothing out of ordinary popped out until his eyes landed upon a pair of running shoes with wings on the sides.

Sparks of interest ignited inside the young demigod's mind, with a burning desire to try something new, he placed the shoes on the floor and inserted his feet inside them.

It felt light, as if the shoes did not exist at all.

Testing the durability of the shoes, Percy walked towards the end of the hallway and ran as fast as he could. Before his mind can even registered what happened, the young demigod slammed painfully on the wall.

Percy looked behind and saw the distance he travelled in only a few seconds.

"Woah… that was so cool!"

He understood that the shoes definitely had something to do with the achievement that occurred.

"I wonder what else it can do. Maybe it can fly!"

Without any warning, he flew upwards, hit the ceiling, and came back down.

Grumbling incoherent painful words, Percy slowly got up and tried it again and again and again.

Never underestimate the persistence of the newly instated champion of Ares because if he wants to learn something, he _will_ learn it!

* * *

An hour of painful practice, Percy finally learned the ability to maneuver the winged shoes.

Standing outside Hermes' house, the young champion surveyed his surrounding, wondering which domain will he visit this time.

Spotting the crimson colored house, Percy ran towards the structure without knowing that the queen of the gods occupies the building.

He approached the abode of Hera cautiously, with the intention to prank the queen of the gods.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

A few seconds later, the door opened with Hera in her majestic white dress of purity. However, her face contorted in annoyance as she noticed that nobody was present.

_Slam_!

Peering from the top of the roof, Percy gazed downward with a small smile on his lips.

_Time for part two!_

Thus, Percy enacted his prank for a total of three times. Each succession only made the vengeful goddess even more enraged.

Feeling the wrathful aura of the goddess, the young demigod finally decided to leave the premise to find another place to hang out.

Unfortunately, Hermes arrived at the same time Percy left the area, not knowing that Hera currently have an enflamed disposition.

_Knock! Kno-_

The queen of the gods punched Hermes with so much anger that he flew outside Mt. Olympus.

"I'M TIRED OF YOUR PRANKS, HERMES!"

_Slam_

Thus, no mail was delivered that day.

* * *

Percy decided to stop in front of the silvery colored house with a moon hanging on the front.

Walking up to the door, he turned the door knob and found it unlocked. Smiling lightly, the young champion stepped inside the dwelling of the beautiful god of the hunt.

But before he can even explore the vicinity, a resounding voice echoed loudly, "What in moon's name are you doing, demigod?"

Percy turned around and gazed upon the most beautiful woman he ever saw in his nine years of living.

"I was just-"

_Poof!_

As Artemis trudged towards the smoke, which always pops out whenever she transform a male into an insect, she prepared herself to pulverize the insect that dared to venture inside her domain without any permission.

_Woof!_ _Woof!_

Artemis paused momentarily. _Insects do not make "woof" sounds…_

When the smoke dissipated, instead of an insect, a small puppy appeared in front of her.

A small husky stared at the goddess of the hunt with its patented puppy dog eyes. (Link in the profile)

Not only Artemis felt powerless to kill the dog, she also cannot look away from the puppy dog eyes.

She just wants to grab the husky and hug him between her breasts.

To rain kisses upon the cute and adorable face of the puppy.

But before she can even do any of the above mentioned actions, a few huntresses announced their arrival.

As they were about to greet their goddess, the huntresses noticed the frozen figure of their patron.

"What's wrong, milady?" Asked Hannah, one of the youngest member of the hunt, then she noticed the creature staring back at her patron.

_Aaaaaawww!_

All hell broke loose as she spotted the husky, she picked up the puppy and embraced him gingerly. At the same time, she started kissing the puppy on his nose, emphasizing her affection towards the dog.

The other huntresses gathered around Hannah and saw what she was holding. Their feminine instinct took over and started to pet the puppy gently while making incoherent words to get his attention.

Back to Artemis, words cannot explain why Percy turned into a cute and adorable puppy instead of a nasty killable insect. Also, she cannot help but want to join the fun her huntresses were experiencing right now.

_I cannot give in! That puppy is a boy!_

_But… he's so cute! I want to pet him too!_

Then husky-Percy took a peek towards the goddess and that was all her barriers could hold before it crumbled down to pieces.

For the first time in history, the goddess of the hunt gave in to her feminine instincts.

Thus, this event planted the seed of love that will surely affect Percy in the future years to come.

* * *

**AN: Thank you in advance to those who will review my story.**

**I also encourage those who have not reviewed my story to please send a review, it doesn't matter if the review is good or bad, just tell me why it's bad.**


End file.
